Clone Army of the Galactic Republic Wiki
! Background The Clone Army of the Galactic Republic, also known as C.A.R. https://www.roblox.com/groups/5084412/CAR-Clone-army-of-the-Galactic-Republic#!/about this group was started by the user Warwizard723 https://www.roblox.com/users/168166637/profile . This group has many rises and many fails. The group started becoming popular at 40 members in the group. IsolatedSoul, the graphics designer with the developers ericthedj1258, OskarWilhelm and others. The group started with a star wars game named, "Naboo" the game is a robloxian border game. A few months later of inactivity of the group such as the owner quitting and the developers being offline 24/7 they made a return, they worked hard making everyday count getting more and more members, Warwizard723 wanted at least 100 members by 12/20/2019. During this time period they exceeding an 253 members by 12/27/2019. By the time before they reached even 100 members they didn't have a Vice Chancellor (co-owner), the new Vice Chancellor would help the group many times. In the past the Vice Chancellor was a developer helping on the journey for this group, the group has now many new star-wars division and outstanding activity on it. Rank's Architecture Cadet First rank of CAR, learning about the group and is going to have a path of its own. Trooper Second rank of CAR, they have gone through their first training for trooper. Specialist Third rank of CAR, prepared for battle and knows how to act. Corporal Fourth rank of CAR, prepared, dedicated, and knows what to do. Sergeant Fifth rank of CAR, prepared, dedicated, well manned, and knows its right and the rights that are not allowed. Staff Sergeant Sixth rank of CAR, this rank is going to attend the training as soon as one comes out, the reason for this is to join OA. Master Sergeant Seventh rank of CAR, prepared to start and study OA. 2nd Lieutenant Eight rank of CAR, Started OA and is learning how to become an officer. Lieutenant Officer rank of CAR, has passed Phases of Officer Academy and will show a good example. Captain Second Officer rank of CAR, still in OA but is still learning what to do, such as what is wrong and what is not wrong. Major Third Officer rank of CAR, has completed OA and learned what to do. Battalion Commander Fourth Officer rank of CAR, commands a division/battalion Senior Commander Fifth Officer rank of CAR, commander as a senior, the senior commander knows what to do and how to do it. Marshal Commander Sixth Officer rank of CAR, is very well trained and is well respected. Supreme Commander Seventh Officer rank of CAR, supreme commander knows very well how to act with maturity and grammar. FS Jedi General Jedi rank of CAR, the general of the Jedi Force. Architects of the Republic Developer rank of CAR, talented, respected, and could develop. Vice Chancellor Second Supreme rank of CAR, rules side by side with the Chancellor. Chancellor First Supreme rank of CAR, rules the group alongside with the Vice Chancellor Legions/Divisions * CAR 91st Mobile Reconnaissance - * CAR Coruscant Guard - * CAR Republic Commandos - * CAR Republic Intelligence - * CAR 41st Elite Corps - * CAR Officer Academy . * CAR 501st Legion . * CAR ARF Program(W.I.P) * CAR ARC Program . * CAR 21st Nova Corps - * CAR 212th Battalion - * CAR 422nd Battalion - * CAR 104th Battalion - All Legions/Divisions listed here are open and you may join. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse